


Divorce Papers

by DaFishi



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Blink And You Miss It Slash, Cute, Divorce, Fluff, For All Of Them, Fucking love this fic and I don’t know why, Humor, Lawyer Aaron Burr, M/M, Mentioned Alexander Hamilton, Mentioned Thomas Jefferson, Past James Reynolds/Maria Reynolds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 17:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30143334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: “You slept with him, no?”“Who, Jefferson?”“No, Hamilton.”“Yes.”“Huh. Me too.”
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton, Alexander Hamilton/Maria Reynolds, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Divorce Papers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coldcoffeeandchocolate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldcoffeeandchocolate/gifts).



> Am I posting at an unholy time?
> 
> Yes.
> 
> Is there a reason?
> 
> Yes.
> 
> Will I tell you?
> 
> Yes.
> 
> What is it, you may ask?
> 
> Because I felt like it.

“Name?” Aaron asks

“Really?” Maria deadpans.

Aaron shrugs. “It’s required I ask.”

Maria rolls her eyes. “Maria. Maria Reynolds.”

“Reason for divorce?”

“Abuse, mental and physical.”

“Do you have reports?”

“Yes.”

“That’s it.”

Maria chokes on the water she had just sipped. “That’s it?!”

“We filled out the rest of the information before,” Aaron explains. “I just needed a quick two line filler.”

Maria chuckles. “You really are something.”

“I’ve said that a couple of times to Alexander,” Aaron muses.

“Alexander? Alexander Hamilton?”

“The one and only.”

“You knew him?”

“We were friends at one point….quickly became foes.”

“I would think so. You have rather contradicting personalities.”

“Yes….and now he’s married to Thomas.”

“Jefferson?”

“That’s the one.”

“Interesting.”

“You slept with him, no?”

“Who, Jefferson?”

“No, Hamilton.”

“Yes.”

“Huh. Me too.”

Maria gapes at the man. “Excuse me?”

The corner of Burr’s lips quirk upwards. “I know you heard me.”

“I wasn’t aware….”

“Not many are.”

It’s Maria’s turn to smile. “You certainly are something, Aaron Burr.”

Aaron’s eyes twinkle with mirth. “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
